


Echiré

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Drabble, Food Kink, M/M, Mentions of fantasized cannibalism, fucking a tub of butter, non-consensual come eating?, theres nut in the butter and Will eats it without knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Hannibal makes love to a tub of butter.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	Echiré

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter made me do it.
> 
> This is just a tiny drabble I wrote during my break at work!

“ _I_ _kissed Alana Bloom.”_

The bout of nausea that hit Hannibal like a battering ram at those words nearly made him lose all semblance of self-control. 

He had eyed his knives, freshly sharpened just the evening before. He could do it. He could be quick. He could slit Will’s throat and bleed him out over his stainless steel sink with authentic silver knobs. He could have had a fresh meal that evening. A kidney that night, the other kidney the next, the third and fourth day would’ve been reserved for Will’s liver. 

Hannibal was proud he was able to sustain his composure and remove himself from the situation. To continue on like the highly-esteemed host he was known for being. 

Jealously wasn’t a common emotion for Hannibal. In fact he didn’t remember the last time he had experienced something so nerve-striking. 

Hannibal himself didn’t even know why, but the thought of anyone laying even a body part, specifically their lips, on Will Graham made him sick. Physically, mentally, gutturally queasy. 

He had looked handsome, though his wardrobe had left much room to be desired, as always. Hannibal, since first meeting Will Graham had wanted him close. It wasn’t anything conscious, until that evening, lying mostly dormant until Will’s confession. That confession had caused a fire within Hannibal, bubbling within him and screaming, with the sudden un-ignorable instinct to make the man his in mind, body, and soul. 

Typically he would’ve just eaten Will, killed him and indulged on his organs and flesh until there was nothing left. But he held back. He was intrigued by the detective’s mind. By his beautiful curly locks, his wide blue eyes that seemed to shine even in a dimly lit room. 

Will had left hours ago, but the moment he had, Hannibal had suddenly felt very alone. 

He cleaned up after his supper, putting his left-overs in their tubs and neatly labeled into the refrigerator, trying, in vain, to get Will Graham and his perfect little face and fascinating mind out of his head. 

He wasn’t thinking, blocking out his subconscious mind when he grabbed a tub of his favorite gourmet spread and peeled back the lid. He pressed one of his fingers in until the tip of his digit touched the bottom, five or so inches below. It was cold but enveloping. Squishy but still holding it’s form. 

Hannibal’s heart was pounding, his cock thrumming at the lewd gesture. 

_If she gets to kiss his lips, I will enter him in another way._

Hannibal unbuckled his slacks with one hand, holding the tub of butter in the other, until he was released. He stroked his foreskin back before pressing the tip of his cock against the creamy yellow substance and began pressing in, pre-come leaking against the surface. He shivered when his cock hit the base of the tub. 

He did not thrust forward but used the tub as if it were a toy, stilling his hips and pressing it back and forth onto his throbbing cock. He saw Will Graham in his mind, pressed against his fridge, leaning into it and fucking himself back onto him. His hand was in fantasy-Will’s curls and he squeezed them tightly as he came, his cock fully inside the cool slightly-melted butter. 

* * *

“Please, indulge yourself.” Hannibal said, pointing at the rose-shaped buttered biscuits he had prepared with that evening’s main course. A rack of lamb glazed in honey. ”I made them from scratch.” 

Will accepted the offer, never wanting to turn anything Hannibal offered him down. His culinary confections were a work of art, and like everyone else in town that had ever attended a Hannibal Lecter dinner party, Will never wanted to miss a thing. 

Hannibal stared, stilling his knife and fork as he watched Will take a deep bite of the biscuit. 

“Delicious,” Will said, wiping his mouth with his napkin. 

Hannibal smirked. “I’m glad you think so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed 😭🥰


End file.
